El Tango de Jenny
by fredesrojo
Summary: songfic based on El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge. Gibbs just can't handle having to stand there and watch her dance with everyone else...
1. Song

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm poor, and don't own the rights to NCIS, because if I did, Season 5 woulda ended differently and there might be a few Gibblets running around by now, Jen would still be Director and preferably married to Gibbs, you get my point.**_

Yeah, so, I got this idea while listening to my iTunes on shuffle yesterday, thought it'd be fun to write a songfic from Gibbs' point of view watching Jen at a ball or something. Lyrics come from El Tango de Roxanne, the song from the movie Moulin Rouge.

_**El Tango de Roxanne- Ewan McGregor and Jacen Komak**_

"_Jealousy! Yes, jealousy... Will drive you MAD!"_

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

His eyes upon your face...  
His hand upon your hand...  
His lips caress your skin....  
It's more than I can stand!

(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me  
And please, believe me when I say I love you

(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)  
Feelings I can't fight....

_You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me, and please, believe me when I say.......I love you......_

_(Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight)  
Feelings I can't fight_

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light...  
(Why does my heart cry?)  
Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight...  
(Feelings I can't fight.)  
Roxanne!  
Roxanne!_


	2. El Tango de Jenny

**El Tango De Jenny**

Damn her, for being so attractive, no matter what she wore, and for insisting that _he _come to this damn party. He hadn't been planning on attending this stupid thing; it was destined to be full of all the people he definitely didn't have the time or patience to deal with. Damn politicians. He didn't need to be here. Didn't she understand? See the part of him he tried so damn hard to hide in his eyes? See that he _still _loved her?

_**Roxanne...you don't have to put on that red light...**_

Gibbs let out a muffled curse into the glass of bourbon he was nursing, his piercing blue eyes constantly scanning the large ballroom out of a force of habit. After deciding there were no imminent threats or dangers lurking, he allowed his gaze to settle back on her. Her emerald green dress, the back cut sinfully low, hung on her slim frame, highlighting curves he remembered well. Her hair was arranged stylishly, the length somewhere in-between the pixie cut she had apparently gotten just to annoy him and the shoulder length red locks that she had when she had taken the position as Director. Her feet were adorned with the usual sky-high heels, stilettos that matched the green in her dress perfectly. As usual, she really had no need for make-up, just the slightest touch of blush on her cheeks and a minute amount of eye shadow to highlight her bright green eyes.

_**Roxanne...you don't have to wear that dress tonight...**_

He sighed, taking another small sip of his drink, his gaze sweeping the room again, finding no threats. As he continued scanning, he saw a taller man, a Senator or something, approach Jenny.

_**His eyes, upon your face...**_

Gibbs' face settled back into a scowl as he watched Jenny lean up slightly, murmuring something softly in his ear.

_**His hand, upon your hand...**_

The Senator smiled, taking her hand gently, pressing a kiss to it as he responded.

_**His lips, caress your skin...**_

Gibbs turned away, disgusted, tilting his glass back to his lips and downing the whole thing in one gulp, savoring the slow burn of the alcohol as it traveled on its way to his stomach.

_**It's more than I can stand...**_

Gibbs hardly even noticed Ducky, until a hand imposed itself in his line of vision. "What?!?" He scowled, giving Ducky an exasperated glare.

Ducky had clearly recognized the look on his face. "My dear Jethro, you seem to have forgotten that you owe young Abigail a dance. You _did_ promise her, remember?" He leaned forward slightly, murmuring in Jethro's ear. "And, you really shouldn't be drinking right now Jethro." Ducky's tone managed to convey what he clearly wasn't going to say out loud.

Gibbs gave Ducky another trademark glare, mumbling something about dancing with Abby later. Ducky let out a short sigh, turning to leave. He stopped at the last minute, throwing a short comment over his shoulder. "You know, Jethro, I'm rather sure Jennifer would dance with you if you asked her." He walked away, leaving Gibbs to ponder the hidden meaning behind his words.

* * *

Why, did he always insist on making promises to people? Gibbs suppressed a short sigh as he walked with Abby to the dance floor. He _had_ promised her that he would dance, hadn't he? Although, he thought grimly, it's not like he had ever been able to say "no" to Abby before. She was like a daughter to him.

He managed a small smile as he carefully took Abby in his arms, spinning them slowly in time with the beat. He had spent the better part of the last half hour trying his best _not_ to look at Jen, but, of course, that never worked. His eyes, and more than likely the eyes of most of the males in the room, were almost automatically drawn to her.

_**Roxanne... you don't have to put on that red light...**_

Jenny was being skillfully spun around the dance floor in the arms of the same Senator, a small smile playing across her lips. Her green eyes were alight with merriment as she laughed to something the Senator murmured in her ear.

_**Why does my heart cry?**_

He frowned slightly, spinning himself and Abby further away from Jenny and the Senator, hoping that putting distance between them would help him forget the feelings he _still_ harbored for Jenny. He managed a false smile, nodding politely in response to whatever it was that Abby was rambling about, his eyes focusing on the middle distance again as they waltzed slowly past Jenny and the Senator.

_**Feelings I can't fight...**_

Gibbs sighed quietly, finally noticing that Abby had been trying to get his attention for the past few turns. "Yeah, Abs?"

Abby smiled slightly. "Gibbs, I said I think it's about time you go steal Mommy away from that yucky Senator."

Gibbs remained silent, giving her a softened version of his glare as a reply. Abby tutted softly, taking the lead for a moment and waltzing the both of them off of the dance floor near Ducky. "Gibbs, come on, we're not dumb, we can all see the way you look at her. Just go! Ask her to dance, at least, so I can get some nice pictures of Mommy and Daddy together!" She met his renewed glare with raised eyebrows.

Gibbs mumbled something vague under his breath, turning on his heel and heading back to the bar, hoping for another bourbon. This party really was getting ridiculous. He leaned against one of the pillars set by the wall, nursing another glass of bourbon, his eyes scanning the room as a force of habit.

_**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me…**_

_Damn!_ He had promised himself he wouldn't look at her, and yet he just couldn't seem to help himself. And there, again, was that damn Senator, with his lips grazing her cheek lightly.

_Screw it_, Gibbs decided. _Might as well ask her for __**one**__ dance,_ he thought, she **had** coerced him into coming to this shindig anyways. With that thought, and another slug of Dutch courage, the alcohol burning another slow path down into his stomach, Gibbs pushed himself away from the pillar and headed out onto the dance floor with a determined look in his eye.

* * *

He finally reached his target, tapping the lanky Senator on the shoulder, clearing his throat. "Excuse me." His gruff tone seemed to throw the young Senator slightly. "Mind if I step in?"

Jen gave him a slightly bemused look as the Senator stepped back, allowing Gibbs to step forward and take his place. "Jethro?"

Gibbs easily took her hand, carefully settling his other hand on her waist in a dancer's hold. His blue eyes twinkled slightly as he tilted his head in a slight nod, choosing to joke lightly with her for a bit.

"That would be my name," He drawled slowly, leading her around the dance floor as their bodies moved in time with the music.

Jen rolled her eyes slightly at his teasing. "Yes, I know that, Jethro, I was wondering why you've suddenly developed an interest in dancing." She smiled slightly, her head tilted inquiringly.

"Can't a guy ask for a dance with his old partner?" He gave her a slightly crooked grin, mockingly tilting his head.

"Oh, come on, you've used _that_ excuse before, Jethro. Besides, you never did like to dance." She narrowed her eyes, slightly suspicious. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"You don't." His statement was short, to the point, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"I don't what?" Jenny was positively mystified, her green eyes showing her confusion.

"You don't know better." Gibbs shrugged slightly, still moving them both in time with the music, his gaze not leaving hers.

Jen frowned slightly, puzzling through his cryptic remark. Gibbs merely danced along with her in silence, barely withholding a smirk as realization dawned in her eyes. "You _are_ jealous!"

He chose to ignore that question for the time being, his hand at her waist pulling her just the slightest bit closer.

Jenny scrutinized his face again, noting that his eyes hadn't exactly met hers, nor had he specifically denied her last statement. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, jealous of a junior Senator from Iowa?" Her voice was teasing, colored by the laugh she was hiding with difficulty.

"Maybe." His gruff voice didn't exactly match the way he still avoided her gaze.

"Why?" Jen pressed the question, hoping this small opening would be enough for him to reveal something, _anything_ to her.

She didn't quite catch his mumbled response, his gaze dropping to a point on the floor just past her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She tilted her head inquiringly again, moving her hand from his shoulder to his chin, forcing his gaze back to hers.

"Said he shouldn't have been kissing you like that," Gibbs mumbled, his pulse jumping slightly at her gentle touch.

Jenny frowned slightly. "What does him kissing me have to do with anything? I'd hardly say a kiss on the cheek means anything."

Gibbs swallowed, his gaze wavering as he struggled with the decision of whether to reveal his feelings to her or not. "I—I just…I didn't like it, he shouldn't have been doing it."

"Jethro, what has gotten into you?" Her tone was light, teasing, but her gaze was serious.

_**You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please, believe me when I say…I love you…**_

He swallowed again, finally making a decision. He fixed his gaze on her, unflinching, hoping to convey all the things he couldn't say out loud with his eyes. "I love you, Jen."

"Jethr----What?" Jen looked shocked, her green eyes twin pools of confusion staring back at him.

"I. Love. You." His voice was soft, biting the words off to the point. "I can't stand sitting here watching you dance around with other men. I love you, Jenny, I can't just let go of all of those feelings from Paris. I never stopped loving you." He shushed her with a gentle finger placed over her lips. "Let me finish. I know you said 'no off the job', but I---I can't, I can't do that, Jen. If you don't love me back then fine, I just, I want you to hear this, I want you to believe me, Jen, I love you."

Jenny looked floored, her mouth hanging slightly open as they continued in their dance. "Jethro…I…why are you telling me this?"

"I can't handle watching you with those other men, Jenny, I told you." His tone was becoming slightly pleading.

"I---I thought you…I thought you hated me." Her chin dipped down slightly with this admission, her soft voice trying to conceal tears.

He moved his hand from her waist carefully, deliberately, taking her chin lightly and raising her gaze back to his. "I could never hate you, Jen, I love you." He gave her another crooked grin, tilting his head to the side. "How many times I gotta tell ya that to get you to believe me?"

She let his words sink in, a slow smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You still love me," She murmured, more to herself than him. She smiled wider now, her green eyes fixed on his bright blue ones. "I love you, Jethro."

Gibbs's crooked grin stretched wider as he pulled her close, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Jenny smiled, resting her head against his shoulder as they continued dancing.

Abby and Ducky grinned quietly as she held up her cell phone and snapped a few pictures. "Ducky, our work here is done. Mommy and Daddy are reunited!"


End file.
